Borderlands: The Power of a Soldier
by Mr.Flyboy
Summary: Meet Cypher a genetic experiment driven by rage and the need for revenge against Handsome Jack and the evil mega corporation Hyperion for the wrongs done against him. He is willing to sacrifice everything but can the group of Vault Hunters steer him off his path and show him there is something worth living for? Tune in to find out. I apologize if this sucked its my first time.
1. The Dust

**Borderlands: The Power of a Soldier **

******Authors note: Hello there! This is my first actual Fan fiction story ever and I'm excited to write it. Borderlands has always been of my favourite games personally, and I've enjoyed a lot of the fan fics that people have written for the game. I want to make a good story but I need your help, I will try my best to make a good story but I could always use a review and advice on where I can improve. But enough about that onto the story I hope you all enjoy it, Allons-y!**

******Oh and I don't own the Borderlands franchise that's all gearboxes and 2k's stuff I own only my OC -.- **

******Chapter One: The Dust **

The Dust, a fucking shit hole that felt like it had a never ending amount of sand I hated it. But as much as I did I continued to make my way through it and the sandstorm going on around me. Well best to introduce myself now, my name is Cypher and this is my tale of retribution.

I had been on Pandora for sometime now, a few months I think? I don't really know its been hard to keep track, the ninety hour day period makes it difficult. But any ways back to the topic. I've been Pandora for months attacking Hyperion, but its never enough. I've attacked there convoys and whatever else I could but after that they always seem to come back. Hyperion's president makes sure of that. Handsome Jack that bastard, he's the reason I'm like this. I'm a fucking abomination and I will have his head and a platter in, I will have my revenge.

My efforts to make a dent in Hyperion's operations haven't been enough so I making my way to Sanctuary, the home of the Crimson Raiders. The Raider from what I have heard are at war with Hyperion over Pandora and a some alien vault but there losing pretty badly. I have no interest in their war, this planet can burn for all I care but they are my only chance at Jack. So I'll assist them in anyway possible so I eliminate him. During the time I was hear I learned a bit about there elite group of soldiers called vault hunters as well. Its interesting, their supposed to be the best the Raiders got I wouldn't mind duelling them depending if they will except me despite my previous affiliations, but time will tell.

I continued through the Dust as the sandstorm started to die down. But I stopped when I could hear a loud rumbling sound. Bandits...

It always seemed like there was a never ending amount of rambling psychotic fools. As I peered through the cloak on my helmet. I counted four wait five technical all surrounding me. I sighed as I got ready for the soon to be fight. Four bandits got out of each Runner and surrounded me I highlighted twenty on my visor, a very big guy a bruiser I assumed walked out of me.

"Well, well boys look who we got here some fresh meat." He said " What are you doing out in the Dust all by your lonesome?"

I smirked under my helmet, as the acid in my hand started appearing under my cloak. "Why nothing just taking a nice stroll on this fine day."

The Bruiser again started chuckling "A stroll well than me and my friend here happened to notice you and see were in the market for some new slaves and you look mighty big so come with us unless you want things to get nasty."

"I'm afraid I cant do that."

"Well then were going to have to this the hard way" He said cockily.

The Bruiser pointed his revolver up aiming at my head and fired. But in flash I appeared in front in a cloud of red molecules with acid bubbling in my armoured hand. I reeled my fist back and sent a punch to his chest piercing it. The Bruiser looked up at me in shock for one moment and started screaming in agony as the acid started to dissolve him into a puddle of blood and guts. While that happened my cloak digistructed off my body showing Armoured exoskeleton that was as black as the night. The others bandits looked at me in horror . I smirked as I leaped in the air digistructing six throwing knives three in both hands nailing the six bandits that stood behind there former lead each in the head. They collapsed in a bloody heap. and as I landed I spun around quickly digistucting my sword The Demons Edge and blocking the hail of bullets that had started coming towards me. When the bandits stopped I charged forward unleashing hell. I swung my blade taking out two of the bandits while delivering a devastating kick to another breaking his neck. I teleported quickly to another group of four firing at me bullets pinged off my shield as I swung my sword with lightning speed taking them out quickly. During the chaos one of the bandits got onto one of there turrets and unleashed fire. A ball of fire formed in my free hand and I shot it at the Technical it exploded in ball of flames with the bandit now flying in the air

I could see him falling towards me so I brought my giant sword and swung as the bandit started gaining distance towards me chopping him literally in half. I laughed manically as the other bandits started to uselessly attack me, I brought my hands and started firing orbs of fire towards the last of the bandits. I hit two of the hostiles killing them instantly while my others hit the other technical's. I was disappointed I wanted to use one of them to get to Sanctuary but no matter I continued to eliminate the other bandits in matter of seconds, it was too easy. I hope someone will give me a good death someday.

After I eliminated the bandits I heard clapping and giggling. A very large woman was sitting on a chair in front of a building I quickly digistructed my cloak back on and made my towards the woman. When I got to the building she stood up and said "Wow! Good job with those bandits names Ellie! And than held out her hand.

I looked up and down as I examined her...

She was very fat none the less, I stuck out my armoured hand and shook and said my name.

"Cypher huh? Well what can I do for you?" She asked. "I need to use your terminal to digistruct a runner, I'll pay you for it." She laughed and said "Hun, its on the house that was some impressive work you made of those bandits and I appreciate it they have been bugging me for months and I was going to get the raiders to do it but you came along so take one as a thank you from me," I nodded my head and made my way towards the terminal.

Some fucking obnoxious automated voice came on from a guy named Scooter from the terminal. Ugh I swear I've been hearing his ever since I came to Pandora I hear his voice every time I use the terminal I already want to kill him! I pray that I don't meet him though as well. After I filled out the requirements for the runner it digistructed and I hopped in. And drove towards the front of the building bid Ellie my thanks. As I did so she got up quickly and asked me "Wait! Are you the mysterious ghost that been attacking Hyperion for months?" I sighed and looked her in the and said "No" and drove off.

I drove through the Dust but decided to pick up the speed, I wanted to get to Sanctuary quickly. I still have some ways to go before I get there but I'm glad I'm nearly there my journey is almost over and then the real action will begin. I will have my revenge upon Handsome Jack...

**Authors Note: Phew! Finally got that done, I found this first chapter really difficult to write. I kept re writing it because of small details in the story which I didn't find right it got really irritating. Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, It was difficult but I sure enjoyed it. Well leave a review and tune in for the next chapter of The Power of A soldier Have a good day everyone! **

**P.S: If anyone has any questions or anything like that feel free to PM me and I will get back to you as quick as I can! **

**Allons-y! **


	2. Cypher's Character Sheet

**Authors Note: Heyo! I decided to make a character sheet for any viewers wonder what my OC Cypher looks like. Well here you go! I hope that answers any questions and if not then feel free to PM and I'll try my best to get back to you as soon as I can. Allons-y! **

**And I dont own the Borderlands franchise thats all 2K's and Gearboxes nor do I own anything from Halo 4 and Crysis. I'm simply borrowing some of there ideas and concepts from the games. **

Cyphers characters sheet:

Physical Description: Cypher stands 6 feet tall wearing a black cloak. Under the cloak he wears a muscle suit crossed over with a cybernetic exoskeleton which has different pieces of armour covering his hands, chest, feet, shoulders, back and legs. His helmet is sort of variant of the Locust helmet from Halo 4 but less bulkier and can construct and deconstruct around his head on command. So if you want a good idea what Cypher looks like imagine the Nanosuit 1.0 and the Halo 4 Locust armour crossed over together with slight modifications. Such as the Armour being lighter and less bulkier and the suits color is completely black with different shades of gray on it.

Powers: Cypher has the power to teleport short distances, summon acid and fire, and slow down times from his point of view. These powers are all resulting fro the genetic modifications and so on from Hyperion I will reveal more about that later in the story.

Attributes: Increased strength, speed, reflexes, avery agile,can jump very high and has a hardened bone structure making it difficult to break.

Weapons preferences: Cypher is an expert of blades, pistols, and sniper rifles. he is skilled with other weapons and will use them when he has no choice.

Weapons: The Demons Edge : A huge plasma sword spanning 6-7 feet it is very large and can nearly cut through anything, this is Cypher's main weapon and he is very proud about the history behind it. When Cypher wields the sword it will glow a bright crimson red and crackles with red electricity it can shock enemies when in use.

Throwing knives: These throwing knives are specially customized to digistruct back to Cypher after they meet their target, along with a built in stun which can render the targets unconscious.

Survival knife: This is Cypher's survival knife it has seen a lot of use but its very reliable. It is a large customized knife and like his throwing knives has a built in stun unit capable of rendering hostiles unconscious.

Chimera: An experimental sniper rifle made by Hyperion capable switching to different elements, it is a high powered sniper rifle that is equipped with a bayonet and high tech scope that can change from Night vision to thermal.

Deadeye: A customized Jakob's revolver. It has two cylinder that will hold up to twelve rounds of ammunition and is capable of firing two rounds at once. The revolver is specially made to break through shields.

Personality: Cypher is a very serious, and quiet person he is also very cocky and arrogant when it comes to fighting. Though he can be anti-social he does have a good heart and will open up from time to time and will risk a lot for people he can consider friends and trust. He believes he has nothing left to lose and will needlessly put himself in dangerous situations although he is determined to have revenge.

**Authors Note well what do you guys think I tried my best to tell you as much as I could about my character. I didn't want to reveal everything about him as I want to that gradually later on during the story. But anyways I plan on updating the next chapter sometime next week if I have the time, School and etc suck but I have to do it, and finally again if I still haven't answered your questions about my character feel free to PM me and I will get back to you all soon as soon as I can good day to you all! **

**P.S I apologize that I cant provide you guys with a drawing instead of having to resort to describing it myself, I have tried drawing in the past and the end results were just terrible XD**


End file.
